


Trouble in Paradise

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Too good to be true.
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 29/Prisoners in Paradise

Eclair frowned. "So more than a dozen prominent business-people are 'missing' after going on vacation to the same planet? Within three weeks?" 

From behind her desk, Eclipse nodded. 

"They've all sent what seem to be genuine video messages stating they're staying longer of their own free will, however..." 

"Even if it's paradise, that can't be a coincidence." Lumiere shared Eclair's frown. 

"I'd heard such good things about that planet, too. At least I'll get to see it?" Eclair sighed. She'd even tacked an advert on her wall... 

It had seemed too good to be true-- 

So, of course, it was.


End file.
